Haruhi's Girls
by BeInsane
Summary: DEAD - May be resurrected in the future.


Greetings, OHSHC fans! If you've clicked here, you have also always wanted to see some Host Club shoujo-ai! Or maybe you just want to know how such can exist. But whichever the case, please enjoy the first (and hopefully not the last) Ouran yuri!

Haruhi's Girls

Chp. 1

Ayanokouji

Although Kasugasaki-san was my first kiss, she wasn't my first 'first'. To be blunt, I'd already had a first time. With another girl. It may shock you, as it would all of the Host Club; especially Tamaki-sempai. If you can't handle that, the idea of the girl herself could send you into a coma.

It was Ayanokouji-san.

Remember that, even as my first time, she wasn't my first kiss – this should dull the shock for the most part. Her life-long ban from the club kept her away from the third music room; at least it hadn't happened in there either. Actually, Aya-san had to resort the kidnapping-type of strategy.

Finally free for the day from the Host Club, I was walking down the hall, on my way home. She pulled me through a crack in an open door, which I managed to miss completely. Her slamming my body against it slammed it shut. That sound, along with me crying out, went unheard in the now empty school. I'd shut my eyes from the impact of hitting the door; she waited until I opened them again to smirk maliciously at me.

"Tamaki-sama will never have you now, Haruhi-kun." she said.

"So you _are_ jealous…" I said bluntly, not at all surprised by my attackers' actions.

She scowled, visibly displeased that I wasn't the least bit frightened of her. "That won't matter soon enough, Haruhi-kun. In moments' time, he won't have the pleasure of being the first to touch you."

I stared at the spiteful girl. "What are you talking abou –" I broke off when I realized she'd released one of my arms to pull down my fly. It became perfectly clear just what she was talking about.

"H-Hey, what do you think you're doing!?" I started to panic, pushing her away with my free arm. But she pinned me back against the door, pressing her body up against mine and pinning my hands over my head. That smirk returned upon her face, pleased with my struggling.

"What is it, Haruhi-kun? Are you really a virgin after all? Don't worry, I'll be gentle," she said, almost lovingly, before whispering "Enough."

"Please stop this, Ayanokouji-san." I said, stopping my struggling and trying to compose myself somewhat. "You don't understand, I'm not a–"

"You're not a virgin?" she said in surprised before she glared at me again. "Tamaki-sama already did you, didn't he? Well, that barely counts. I'll make you a _real_ man!" She was only holding me back with one hand again, this time undoing my jacket, and then my tie.

This was bad: she'd find out I was a girl, and then…who knows what? She might reveal it to whole school and cost me my position as a host. Or she may be even more vengeful, thinking I'd tricked everyone, and all my costumers might hate me…all those cuties…

Wait – where'd that come from?

I was shook out of my panicking thoughts when she gave up yanking at the tie-knot with one hand and gave in to using both. I shoved her again, making her take my now loose tie with her. "Stop it already, Ayanokouji-san! You don't know what you're doing, I'm a–"

"Shut up already, you peasant." she snapped. "No one's gonna come save you, so just be a good little boy and let this girl make you a man." With that, she grabbed my wrists with my tie and made a quick knot with it, which ceased all my efforts to stop her. Crap, now there really was no escape. She awarded her accomplishment with a smile.

"Good. Now we can start." She knelt down, her face mere inches from my crotch. Upon undoing my belt and the button of my pants, she met a pair of white panties and not a hint of male genitalia. Her smile faded into a look of surprise, stared only for a few seconds before she glared up at me once again. "So, you're a girl, posing as a boy to seduce Tamaki-sama!?"

I balked at the girl. Was everyone at this school completely insane? "No, Ayanokouji-san, I've been trying to tell you I was a girl this whole time. Honestly though, if you like Tamaki-sempai this much you shouldn't be trying to hurt the people who you think like him. You could try to get him to like you…although that might be hard after what happened in the club between you and him…but the point is, I don't like Sempai that way. Can you please let me go now?"

She just sighed. "For a girl, you're not much brighter than a boy. Tamaki-sama's the one who likes you, idiot; boy or girl. Thus, I still cannot let him have you." she said simply.

Now I was completely at a loss. This girl was just plain crazy! "Wait a minute here, you still want to have sex with me!?" She had to be kidding around here; she did this because she thought I was a boy, after all!

But it seemed like it was really no big deal to her. "Think of it like this. In a way, I'll be doing you a favor, and you'll be doing me one as well. If you're not in the club for the boys, that means you're in it for the girls, aren't you?"

"T-That's…not…" I stammered, feeling my face heat up. Aya-san was, of course, oblivious to the real reason why I was in the Host Club. But that simple guess was the newfound reason I liked the time I spent there: to talk to the cute girls.

She smirked again at my hesitation. "I rest my case, Haruhi-kun. Let us agree to this. You find out what a girl feels like, as I'm sure you're dying to know, and I know Tamaki-sama will never be your first. How about it?"

I stared at her again. "That's something I refuse to comply with. Forgive me, but I'd rather be with any other girl on Earth than you, Ayanokouji-san."

Her smirk didn't falter for even a second. "If you refuse, perhaps the Host Club and all your loyal customers would like to know that a dyke in drag tricked them all? Or maybe even the entire school, hmm?"

Now I was in trouble. Aya-san had pulled out the big gun. I couldn't refuse anymore; this girl definitely had the guts to tell my secret to all of Ouran High School. I sighed in defeat and she giggled victoriously.

"Good, Haruhi-kun. Let us enjoy some okazu together." She let my hands free of my tie, since now I was sure not to try evading her anymore; but okazu? Why would we eat a side dish at a time like this?

I had only a split second to ponder this. She pulled down my panties and ducked her head between my legs. Her face was out of sight to me, but her next action came as something wet swiping up and down my sex in a steady rhythm. All thoughts left my mind in an instant. I didn't even cry out; making any type of noise at that moment was impossible. No other feeling in the world could compare to it; that hot tongue licking me.

Sure, I found my Host Club customers pretty, but not once in my life had I thought about what sex, with any gender, would be like. But now I knew only another girl could get me to feel like this ever again. Oh god, she was going faster. I heard myself make a gasping noise, and then succumbed to the sensations she was providing. I shut my eyes and rested my head against the door. Fuck, it was good…better than good, it was – OW!

She bit me! The bitch _bit_ me! "What the hell was that for!?" she was glowering at me again, this time with good reason. I'd grabbed her head at some point, making it hard for her to breathe, even through her nose. Hench the reason for sinking her teeth into me. I released my hold of her quickly. "I'm sorry, I got carried away –"

"Shut up." she snapped, getting to her feet and wiping her mouth with a handkerchief. This didn't look good. My simple mistake might have just ruined our agreement. There had to be a way to fix it; my future at Ouran depended on it.

"Ayanokouji-san, I really am sorry –" I started to say, stepping away from the door and pulling my pants back up. I was sure she'd be kicking me out soon enough, anyway.

"Quit your yammering." she cut in, putting away the cloth and undoing her tie. "And don't get dressed. I'm not through with you yet."

The fact that she hadn't decided to forget the deal was a surprise. But, a sudden sharp pain in my groin told me to keep my mouth shut and take my pants off again. I didn't feel like arguing with that plan of action as she turned her back to me and pushed up her hair, showing me the zipper of her uniform, which I pulled down with no hesitation. She wore a white slip and bra underneath.

She turned back around and tugged the yellow dress off, throwing it directly at me for no particular reason. That is, until I threw the article of clothing away and saw her settling herself onto a bed that obviously been there the whole time. She pushed of her shoes and spread her legs wide, the mischievous smirk on her face once again.

She wasn't wearing any underwear under those pantyhose.

I abandoned all my lower body clothes, and threw them and my jacket; I didn't give a shit where. I crawled onto the bed with this evil-but-hot girl. After seeing that, I needed to fuck her right now; I practically ripped those accursed white socks off her. She laughed at my evident desperation and pulled me forward by my shirt, tucking her legs under mine in one quick movement, cause my slit to rub against hers roughly.

"Ah!" I didn't know who'd said it, nor did I care anymore. I growled low in my throat, grabbed her shins roughly, and thrust against her hard. Yep, I had to be completely gay. She yelped, sitting up and wrapping her arms around my neck. Her chin rested on my shoulder as I continued to thrust roughly.

"Ah – ah – ah – Haruhi, you're – ah – really boy after all – AH!"

I jutted my hips harder to keep her quiet. I didn't really desire her, so hearing her voice and not her whimpering moans was a turn off. Our deal was sealed. She was my first time, I knew what I felt like to be with a girl, and she'd keep my secret, by the way her nails dug into my back.

It went on for while, until she suddenly jutted her hips roughly and arched her back away from me with a keening wail. She'd climaxed first, and I did soon after, shuddering silently as she fell back onto the mattress.

Putting her legs down after a while, I laid down by her side, still panting hard. I knew my legs couldn't possibly hold me if I tried to stand. The position we'd been in was starting to show its after-effects; my limbs stung in places and felt shaky from my climax. And on top of that, I felt like I'd just run a mile, and had the sudden urge to snuggle into something and take a nap.

Aya-san solved at least one of my problems as she wrapped an arm around me unexpectedly. I turned my head to look at her. She was sound asleep. In turn, I pulled her a little closer; she sighed in her slumber and placed her head against my chest. I held her this way, staying awake, and waiting for my body to return to normal.

It finally did just as she started to pull out of the embrace, waking. I pulled away also and got to my feet slowly, my legs still a little achy. She sat up as I got to the task of looking for my clothes; I was starting to regret having thrown them haphazardously. I found my tie by her side of the bed, seeing a sleepy smile on her face. "You were better that I thought you'd be, Haruhi-kun."

"Um…thanks." I didn't like that look she was giving me. She just giggled, straightened her now very wrinkled stockings, which were just near her pillow, and rose to collect her uniform. I heard her dress behind me while I found the rest of my clothes splayed around on the floor next to each other.

"Wait."

My hand stilled on the knob; I'd gotten to door, now dressed, and intended to leave without a word. I turned back to see her, also redressed. She was looking down at floor, her hands clasped in front of her. She was vulnerable, in my presence, for the very first time.

"Yes?"

She looked up at me with flushed cheeks. "How was I?" she blurted out, her face coloring further still. "It was my first time too. Even if it's just okazu, I want to know how I did…not that I liked it or anything, but I…need you to tell me."

I blanched at her again. Dear god, this girl was a nut. "You were…good. Really. But I'd rather we never talk about this again, Ayanokouji-san. Uh, what do you mean by okazu?"

She regained her evil face at my question. "You simple peasant. Two girls can never have real sex. This was okazu. A side dish. We're both still virgins until we have sex with a boy. Honestly, don't you know anything?"

That sounded more like her, just like pushing past me and telling me to 'open the door for a lady, like a 'good man' should'. At least my secret was safe with the damn cunt.

So I'd had sex, but I didn't agree with her ignorant idea of 'fake sex'. We'd had our first sexual encounters with each other. She'd taken my virginity and I had hers. But it hadn't been intimate, loving, or passionate. I had fucked her to help her keep her stupid mindset about Sempai while I could to stay a boy at Ouran.

Needless to say I was disappointed by whom with and how my first time had gone, but who really did enjoy their first anyway? All I could do was hope another opportunity like that came my way in the next three years; not a very promising idea, really.

Little did I know at the time just how many girls wanted in my pants.

Loved it? Hated it? Review it anyway!


End file.
